magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 102
This issue was cover-dated December 2013 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (16-17) : Editor-In-Chief Chandra Nair struggles to contain himself at the prospect of three new Zelda games as we enter a purple patch in the series' rich history. Mouthpiece - Eiji Aonuma - 2 pages (18-19) : Wise, brave and powerful, Eiji Aonuma is the natural leader for Nintendo's Zelda team. This interview is the link between your world and his. World of Nintendo - 2 pages (20-21) : Go global with an entire planet's worth of the very hottest gaming news. MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (26-27) : Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Connect - 2 pages (28-29) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... ONM Rant - 2 pages (30-31) : It's Dangerous To Go Open World, Take This - Chris Schilling Network - 2 pages (32-33) *Pokemon X & Y (Online) - 4 stars - 1 page (32) *Pikmin 3 Collect Treasure Pack - 4 stars - 0.5 page (33) *Splinter Cell: Blacklist: Homeland DLC - 2 stars - 0.5 page (33) Features A Very Nintendo Christmas - 8 pages (38-45) : 'Tis the season to be jolly? 'Tis with our guide to the ultimate Nintendo Christmas! New Directions - 8 pages (56-63) : With the help of five of eShop's most exciting developers, ONM finds out how Nintendo is finally embracing and changing the digital market. Anatomy of a Murder - 4 pages (90-93) : ONM interrogates Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies' creators to discover the secret to pulling off the perfect digital death... Previews Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Wii U) - Matthew Castle - 4 pages (48-51) Mighty No. 9 (Wii U / 3DS) - Matthew Castle - 1 page (52) Hyper Light Drifter (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (53) Wii Fit U (Wii U) - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (54-55) Reviews Super Mario 3D World : Not so much a baby step into HD 3D platforming as a triple backflip onto a Goomba's dome. A constant source of joy, surprise and ideas, ideas, ideas. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds : Classic Zelda fare riddled with veins of audio-visual mastery and an inspired gameplay twist. The greatest Legend of Zelda title of recent years. Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag : A huge, almost constantly entertaining game. Brash, soulful and clever, it's astonishing that a title on a yearly schedule comes out this meaty. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes : Like some work of over-stimulated fanfiction with a Tony Stark-size budget, this plays out with all the excess, in-jokes and idiocy that entails. Wonderful. Deus Ex: Human Revolution: The Director's Cut : Human Revolution respects how you like to play games and is good at all the things it attempts, from the stealth to the shooting to the RPG systems. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games : A series so successful it sees no need to improve beyond its template, even for new hardware. It gets the gold medal for pig-headedness, at least. Wii Sports Club : As smart a business decision as this might turn out to be in the long term, it'll never be the game-changing behemoth that it once, quite literally, was. Batman: Arkham Origins : Want open worlds? Go for Assassin's. Want heroes? LEGO Marvel. Looking for a dark corner to brood away the holidays? This may be the one for you. Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate : Compared to the superhero shovelware that usually hits 3DS, Blackgate is the real deal. Lumpy in places, thumpy in others, this is generally good fun. Moshi Monsters: Katsuma Unleashed : To think we played this straight after Super Mario 3D World. Ha! The doodads don't even make a noise, for pity's sake. Hakuoki: Memories of the Shinsengumi : Hypnotically odd, if some way from being in any way essential. Bookish gamers sre guaranteed to lap it up. Disney Infinity: Toy Story Play Set : One for the kids, if only because every edge has been rounded off in the quest for better profit margins. Final Fight : The very worst version of a game good enough to still be playable in spite of its journey through a meat grinder. Final Fight 2 : Rubbish, but at least feels like the game that Capcom wanted to make without time constraints and compromises. Final Fight 3 : This could have been the best scrolling beat 'em up ever if Virtual Console had unlocked the full power of Wii U. Continue Rewind: Banjo-Kazooie - Alex Dale - 2 pages (96-97) Time Capsule - Ben Griffin - 2 pages (98-99) : Christmas crackers - Home Alone, James Pond 2: Codename RoboCod, Batman Returns, Daze Before Christmas, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble, Clayfighter 63 I/3, Banjo Kazooie, Animal Crossing, Elite Beat Agents, Bully Classic Moment - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (100-101) : Save Santa! - Secret of Mana How to... *Spot 3D World's little touches - 2 pages (102-103) *Live the Hy-Life before Lorule - 2 pages (104-105) The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (110) FAQ... *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Professor Layton and Pandora's Box - 1 page (113) Official Nintendo Magazine Carol Service - 1 page (114) Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Jon Blyth, Alex Dale, Michael Gapper, Ben Griffin, Chris Schilling, Jack Tomlin External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews